Charmed to the End
by mimialliwell
Summary: a 15 year old girl maned Piper and her two sisters are the most powerful witches in history. this story follows Piper and shows her struggles with growing up as a Charmed One


Breaking point

It felt so weird to be with friends like this again. I didn't get to do the whole normal teenager very often. That's probably because I'm not a 'normal' teenager. Some things are normal , for example I am a fifteen year old girl I have brown eyes and long straight brown hair that goes way past my shoulders, I am just finding out about love, I have my small group of friends and I go o school. See pretty normal teenage stuff f you ask me, but then there s the not so normal stuff. One of these things is I have no parents I haven had any since I was 2 when my mother died and my dad walked out on us, after that happened my grams looked after me and my sisters but unfortunately she passed away a year and a half ago, so now my two sisters Paige who is twenty-five and Phoebe who is twenty-one look after me. I love hem both more than anything and they have taken such good care of me. Now I'm sure your thinking god she's fifteen why does she need taking care of well my next not so normal thing about me will clear that up for you. So the other difference about me is well... I'm a witch and so are my sisters. We have all had these powers since I was fourteen. Paige has telekinesis and can over things with her mind, she can also astral project meaning she can be two places at once only problem with it is her projection cant use telekinesis. Phoebe has the power of premonition and can see the past and future, she can also levitate and is an empath which means she can sense others emotions. But I am the most powerful of us all, we have no idea why this is but I have more powers than them. I have the power of molecular immobilization which this means I can slow the molecules of something till they stop, I can orb myself and others pretty much anywhere, I can heal people, take away pain and I can sense my sisters wherever they are. Together my sisters and I make up the power of three also known as the charmed ones, our powers lie in our bond as sisters and we save the world on a weekly basis.

"Piper, Piper. Piper did you hear what I said?" a voice asked pulling me out from inside my head.

"Sorry I must have been day dreaming what did you say?" I finally replied after working out it was my friend Kate who had said that .

"I asked if you thought I should cut my hair?"

"Oh, no keep it long or you'll loose your beautiful curls"

"Okay"

"See told you to keep it long but you didn't listen " Declan her boyfriend said and started fiddling with a strand of it

"Yeah but that's cause your a guy" Kate responded

"What does that have to do with it?"

"well usually a gut has no idea about things like this, but you got it right so maybe you not a guy at all but a girl in disguise. Kate I think your dating a girl." I told them and we all burst out laughing

"Hey guys what can I get you?" step the owner of the bar and our neighbour - we all lived on the same street - asked with a smile

"schnitzel burger and chips please" I said

"same for me" my best friend Rachel added

"Seafood basket for two for us please" Declan said

"a hamburger for me" Zeke Rachel's brother said

"And I'll have the pasta of the day" said Ringo

"Sure thing guys" Steph said and walked off.

"So Piper what's it feel like to be out again?" Zeke asked

"yeah it's been so long since you've come out with us" Rach commented "I miss it"

"I know guys its just since grams died I've has more... Responsibilities" I replied, it was about six months after grams died that we got our powers

"That's what you always say" Ringo complained

"Yeah well its all you'll- " I started but broke off with a gasp as Paige projected herself into the corner of the room. Then I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face which she recognised as a sign for 'what', she responded with a come here motion but I replied by looking to my left then forward again which meant 'no' - we were good at these silent long distance conversations - so instead she pointed to the bathroom and disappeared .

"Excise me a moment" I said and ran to the toilets.

"What?" I asked when I got inside

"You need to come home" Paige replied

"What why?"

"I don't know Phoebe kind of walked though the door and said to come get you"

"Fine I'll see what she wants quickly then I'm coming back" I said and orbed home

"What do you want Phoebe?" I asked kind of pissed

"Don' you know what day it is on two days?" she replied in two days

"Tuesday"

"its our one year anniversary as witches and I thought we could celebrate it tonight

Since that day we have school and work"

"but tonight is the first night I've had with my friends in months can we do it later?"

"sure" Phoebe replied

"no" Paige replied

"why not ?"

"Its a school night so we will do it now"

"No I'm not staying I'm back to Charlies to have a good time with my friends I will be back later" I replied and orbed back before Paige could protest.

When I came back out they were all staring at me.

"What ?" I asked

"Nothing" the boys replied

"What is it?" I whispered to Rachel

"Well you've kind of got a rip in your shirt" she replied and I looked down to find a rip revealing my spotty bra

"Oh crap one sec" I said and ran off again

"Hey Steph do you have a spare uniform top I can borrow?" I asked

"Why?" she asked then turned around "Oh sure sweetie follow me" she added, lead me to the staff room and handed me a shirt

"Thanks Steph you're a life saver"

"Don't worry about it" she replied and left me to get changed

Once changed I checked everything was okay then went back out to find our food on the table

"Hey guys I'm really sorry but Paige called and she wants me home right after we eat" I said not in the mood to be out anymore

"Aww how come?" Kate asked

"I don't know but she sounded mad" I said and we left it a that.

Once everyone had finished eating I stood up

"This was so much fun guys I hope we can do it again soon" I said hugging them all then I grabbed my ripped shirt and found a place to orb home.

"Okay which of you grabbed my top as o orbed out?" I shouted as I arrived home

"Um me why?" Paige replied

"Because you rewind my favourite top so you can by me a new one" I said "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Because you know your not allowed to orb out on us like that"

"But I only did it because you were trying to drag me away from the first bit of fun I've had with my friends in months." I screamed "I'm tired of all this magic and secrecy. I'm tired of not being a normal teenager and I'm tired of your thinking you're mum. Here's a news flash your not and you never will be! I hate you!" I exclaimed now in tears and orbed under the covers of my bed. After about ten minutes of balling my eyes out there was a knock in the door.

"Go away" I shouted

"Come on Piper let me in" Phoebe said from outside

"No"

"I can always force myself in"

"And I can always orb myself out. Now go away"

"Piper please just let me in"

"Why so you can give some lecture on how what I did was out of like. I don't think so."

"No. No lectures I promise"

"Fine" I said orbed to the door and unlocked it then orbed back to my bed "come in." I added and Phoebe walked in and sat on my bed

"Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked and pulled the quilt back so she could see my face.

"I don't know I guess I've been upset for a while and today I just hit breaking point"

"But what's upsetting you?"

"This stupid secret it stops me from living a normal life. I don't get to spend time with my friends , I feel like an outsider in my own group, I used to be the first person to know everything about everyone in my group and I was the last to know about Kate and Declan. Hell I can't get though a week of school without missing at least one class, I don't know how I'm going to pass my school certificate. And you know what upsets me the most, the fact that this only happened to me, you got to be a normal reckless fun loving teenager and so did Paige, but to I have to many responsabilities and secrets to even make it one whole freaking night out with my friends." I told her ending up in tears again.

"Aww sweetie I know its hard and its definitely not fair but this is who you are its your destiny and you can't just ignore it." Phoebe replied pulling me onto her lap and holding me tight.

"Why! Why can I ignore it and just be normal."

"I don't know. All I do know it that everything happens for a reason. And anyway who want to be normal when you can be special and trust me you are very special and not just cause you are a witch, because you are you. Did you know that when we were little grams said that the only thing Paige and I agreed on was you, you were the most important thing in our life and still are. I still remember when mum brought you home her best friend had picked you two up from the hospital and we were waiting for you to arrive when something happened in the kitchen and dad and grams started fighting, then Paige and I started fighting over who got to old you first, there was so much shouting until we saw the door open and mum walked in with you. All four of us just forgot what we were fighting about and stared at you. You brought the entire family together by just being there." Phoebe told me

"Is that really true?"

"Yes and mum called you the heart of our family. Now how about you go have a shower and get into you pyjamas then if you still don't feel like celebrating we wont."

"Thanks Phoebs." I said with a smile

"Anything to make you smile. Oh and tomorrow meet me at the shops after school and we'll get you a new top." she said then kiss my cheek and left.

I spent ages in the shower letting the hot water relax all the muscles in my body and caml me down. Once I was done and changed I went down stairs to talk to the others.

"Hey feeling better?" Paige asked

"Yes much better thankyou. I'm so sorry for what I said before I didn't mean it." I replied

"Sweetie it's fine. Phoebe told me you were upset I should have listened."

"So who's up for a movie? I'll even do popcorn coke and ice-cream." Phoebe said enticingly

"Sure why not" I said and went to lie across Phoebe on the couch. For some unknown reason we decided to watch "The Notebook" and all ended up in tears - the second time in one night for me. Once it had ended and we had stopped crying I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
